<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost Hunting with a Brogue Alien by DKShakespeare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231871">Ghost Hunting with a Brogue Alien</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKShakespeare/pseuds/DKShakespeare'>DKShakespeare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character death but she's a ghost so duh, English invasion force, F/F, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, Glaistig, Halloween, Just in time for, Kara did a thing, Lena and electronics are the true OTP, Lena's not surprised, Scary but not really, Scotland, Scottish legends, This is how I keep my depression at bay, little bit of history, married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKShakespeare/pseuds/DKShakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena and Kara Luthor-Danvers are visiting Scotland. Kara finds out about a haunted tour of a local castle and signs them up. Thanks to Lena's tweaking the EMF detector, they get more than they bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghost Hunting with a Brogue Alien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I did a thing."<br/>
"What do you mean you did a thing?" Lena asked, foreboding creeping up on her. Her wife only looked that nervous when she did something she thought Lena wouldn't like. <br/>
Kara twisted her fingers nervously. <br/>
"I saw you had a break in your itinerary tomorrow night and I just got so excited! I mean, we're in Scotland! We have to take advantage of that! There's nowhere else in the world where we can do something like this!"<br/>
Lena waited for the ramble to die down, raising a single, powerful eyebrow in her direction. <br/>
Kara mumbled something, not looking Lena in the eye. Lena could be patient. Her wife would confess sooner or later.<br/>
"Ghost hunting," the blonde muttered a little louder this time. <br/>
"I'm sorry?" <br/>
"I saw a brochure for Braemar Castle and it's so close and I thought we could go on their ghost hunting tour and I already booked it, so surprise!"<br/>
"You booked us an evening, my one night away from stuffy old businessmen incapable of handling powerful women, to traipse around a castle in the dark looking for ghosts?"<br/>
Kara nodded, nerves growing worse if the hold on her shirt was anything to go by. <br/>
"Sounds like a plan," she said, giving a deep sigh. She could relax when they were back home, right? Kara squealed and enveloped her wife in a tight hug only adjusting her super strength at the last second.<br/>
"Rao, I love you!</p><p>The drive to the castle was picturesque as the sun set low over the fields of Scotland. Braemar Castle jutted from the deep green land, surrounded on three sides by luscious pine trees. It was not your typical castle, its turrets a seeming afterthought sticking out from odd angles like scuba tanks on a diver. <br/>
Lena drove along the dirt path following signs that led to the gates of Braemar. Torches glowed, their lights flickering against the stone walls. <br/>
"It's got ambiance, I'll give them that," Lena commented, gazing at the towering structure above their little car. Kara whistled in appreciation, completely awestruck by the sight before her. Lena pulled the car into one of the tiny spaces designated for guests and took a deep breath, looking toward her wife. The blonde was practically bouncing in her seat, excitement palpable. She turned toward Lena, fiddling with her glasses when she noticed the brunette staring back at her, enraptured. <br/>
"What?" Kara asked, stilling.<br/>
"Nothing. I just love you." <br/>
Kara's face softened, her excitement calming into pure joy.<br/>
"I love you back."<br/>
Lena would never, could never, tire of hearing that. She raised Kara's hand to lips lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.<br/>
"Time to hunt some ghosts."</p><p>"Welcome ladies, gentlemen, and everyone in between! Tonight will be a night to remember for we are on a dangerous path. A path between life . . . and death." <br/>
The dark haired man with the thick brogue pulled no punches as he whipped the wary ghost hunters up. His bushy black mustache tossed about like a ship on stormy seas while his eyes widened. <br/>
Lena wanted to roll her eyes but in her peripheral, she caught sight of Kara's face. She was eating every bit of this up, her mouth agape and eyes impossibly wide. Lena stifled a snicker. Tonight, she would ensure that her wife had a good time. <br/>
"Behold! A few of the instruments used for detecting those caught on this side of the afterlife. As you have read, there are several right her in this very castle but I warn you, they are not as harmless as you would like to believe."<br/>
With that introduction, the group was told to split up and take an electronic device. They were free to wander the castle so long as they stayed within the allowed sections. <br/>
"Come on, Lena," Kara said, pulling her by the arm down the hallway decorated with tapestries and suits of old armor. Kara halted briefly to pull out the map of the grounds that they had been given. <br/>
"Where should we start?"<br/>
"No Engish!"<br/>
"What was that?" Kara asked, not tearing her eyes from the brochure.<br/>
"I didn't say anything."<br/>
"I thought I heard you yell."<br/>
"Wow, this place is already getting to you, huh?" Lena asked, one eyebrow cocked.<br/>
"Get out!"<br/>
"That seems a little bit harsh, sweetie, are you okay?"<br/>
"Kara-"<br/>
"No English! Get out!"<br/>
This time, they both heard the harsh voice. <br/>
"That wasn't you, right?"<br/>
"No, Kara."<br/>
"Okay, just had to check. Thought maybe you'd learned how to throw your voice or something."<br/>
"In all of my spare time?" Lena queried, folding her arms across her chest. The blonde looked sheepish and shrugged. <br/>
"So, if it wasn't you and it wasn't me, who was it?" Kara asked.<br/>
"Probably speakers set up in the walls to trick the other guests."<br/>
"Then why is the little EMF doohickey going all wonky?" Kara pointed to the reader in Lena's hand. The lights were flashing green in an erratic pattern. <br/>
"Huh," Lena said, looking down at the cheap electronic reader. I could build one better, she thought. <br/>
"Lena, no," Kara groaned but the brunette had already pried off the back and begun poking about the wires. "We're going to have to pay for that now."<br/>
"What do I care?" Lena asked, not looking up. <br/>
"That's not-yeah, okay."<br/>
"They'll thank me for making it better," Lena said, sliding the plate closure shut with a snap and a smug grin. <br/>
"I'm sure they will, love." <br/>
Lena turned the device on and the glowing green lights lit up with a spike before falling still. <br/>
"Huh. I thought that would do something."<br/>
"Maybe the ghosts have moved on," Kara suggested trying to cheer up her puzzled wife. Lena turned the EMF detector over in her hands a few times, pondering it. <br/>
"Lena?" No answer came. "Lena?"<br/>
Lena jerked her head up, startled, her eyes spying her wife with a feral grin on her face.<br/>
"You got lost in the electronics again, didn't you?"<br/>
"No!"<br/>
Kara scoffed causing Lena's cheeks to heat up. <br/>
"Shut up."<br/>
"Come on, nerd."<br/>
"Where to?"<br/>
"Where else? The kitchens!"</p><p>Kara led them through the dark, winding hallways. Gas lamps cast long shadows that jumped and danced across the stone walls, plenty of inspiration for causing a fright. Lena suspected that was the point. Much easier for patrons to feel they'd gotten their money's worth if their own shadow's could do all of the work. <br/>
Lena's ears caught the sound of arguing and forced laughter. Coming around the corner, she caught sight of a middle aged couple and a teenage girl. The man was gesturing over what looked like the map, while the woman laughed nervously, her eyes darting about. The girl who was with them just looked, well, bored. More bored than Lena had ever seen anyone look, but bored nonetheless. <br/>
"It's this way, I'm sure of it."<br/>
"Whatever you say dear, let's just hurry up, please."<br/>
Kara stepped forward, ever the hero.<br/>
"What are you trying to find?"<br/>
"Oh, what? Oh, the Solarium," the man said, gruffly. He seemed like one of those Don't ask for directions types to Lena. <br/>
"Sure!" Kara replied with an endearing smile. Even the teenager looked mildly interested now. "Down this hall, then two lefts. Should take you right to it!"<br/>
"Erm, thanks."<br/>
"No problem," she said throwing a wink at the girl. The teenager returned a small smile and then the family was off. <br/>
"My hero," Lena gushed, wrapping her arm around Kara. The blonde chuckled shyly, fiddling with her glasses. Lena let out a laugh. "Come on, Supergirl."<br/>
They made their way to a door downstairs labeled Kitchens. <br/>
"Nice of them to help us out," Kara commented. Lena hummed in response and placed her hand on the door handle. A loud ringing beep interrupted her. The EMF detector was lighting up with hectic chirps.<br/>
"Stay out!"<br/>
The sound hollowly echoed down the hall. <br/>
"Did you hear that?"<br/>
"Don't need super-hearing to catch that. I wonder if you're right about the speakers, but I don't hear the buzzing that they usually have."<br/>
Lena twisted the knob and the beeping spiked again. Kara winced at the high pitched frequency. <br/>
"That's not fun," she said, rubbing her ear.<br/>
"I'm sorry, darling, I have no idea why it's doing this. Maybe I broke it," Lena said, unconvinced. <br/>
"Not possible," Kara replied matter-of-factly. <br/>
"Maybe if I try turning it off and on again." Lena toggled the switch and the sound died out. "Ah, the age old solution to all IT problems. <br/>
"Congratulations, my love," Kara said, placing a quick kiss on her wife's temple. <br/>
"It's what I do."<br/>
Kara barked a small laugh. <br/>
Lena twisted the handle and the door creaked open. <br/>
"That's not ominous at all."<br/>
"It's spooky. I love it," Kara laughed, her voice only a tiny bit shaky. <br/>
"Darling, are you afraid?" <br/>
"No!" Kara insisted but Lena saw through it. "Maybe a little."<br/>
"You fight monstrous aliens on a daily basis, how are you afraid of a creaking door?" Lena asked incredulously. <br/>
"Ghosts are different," Kara pouted. Lena took her hand and led them into the dark room. <br/>
"If you say so." <br/>
The space was wide and mostly open, save for a large wooden block table in the center of the room. The fireplace was out and the room was chilled. Kara shivered as she looked around. Something felt off. Lena kept her hand wrapped tightly around her wife's as eyes darted about the kitchen. <br/>
"Do you think there's someone here?" Kara asked trying to keep the nerves from her voice.<br/>
"Just us."<br/>
"Get out!" <br/>
Both women jumped as the same voice from before shouted at them. This time, the sound seemed to reverberate off of the walls and the EMF went ballistic. <br/>
"Okay," Lena drawled, "that was different."<br/>
"I don't think it's speakers," Kara said, now clinging painfully to Lena's arm.<br/>
"Then what-"<br/>
"No English! Get out!"<br/>
A flash of deep green, barely muted by the darkness, passed by. Kara squeaked while Lena's jaw simply fell open. What kind of trick was this? She looked around trying to spot the projectors but could find none. <br/>
"Lena, there's a ghost in here." Kara was trying so very hard to recapture all of her superhero confidence but was failing miserably. <br/>
"Not possible," Lena whispered. <br/>
Another flash of green and there stood before them a young girl, no older than twenty, dressed in a green frock, light copper curls framing her pale face which was twisted into a snarl. <br/>
"Get out, English!"<br/>
"So this is happening," Lena murmured, recovering first. Kara stood frozen next to her, mouth gaping at the girl. <br/>
"What's your name?" The brunette asked, trying her hand at diplomacy. The girl looked startled at being addressed. <br/>
"I'm not telling you English bastards anything," she shouted.<br/>
"First of all, not English. I'm Irish and she's . . . complicated." Lena replied, pointed to her wife. "No need to be insulting anyone."<br/>
The ghost girl studied them suspiciously.<br/>
"Siofra."<br/>
"That's a lovely name." Kara, it seemed, had finally found her voice.<br/>
"It was me mams." The girl, Siofra, though skeptical seemed to relax a little bit. <br/>
"That's nice," Kara said. "I'm Kara and this is Lena."<br/>
Siofra mouthed their names as though committing them to memory. <br/>
"No offense, but how come we can see you?"<br/>
"I don't know," Siofra muttered, fidgeting with her skirts. "Most cannot."<br/>
Lena was struck by the similarities between this ghost woman and her wife.<br/>
"Maybe it's because you're an alien, Kara, or maybe because I tweaked the EMF," Lena suggested. "Either way, it's nice to meet you."<br/>
"What's an alien?" Siofra asked, confused.<br/>
"That . . . is a long story," Kara replied, "but I'm here to help people. Is there anything I can do for you?"<br/>
Leave it to her wife to try to help a ghost, Lena thought.<br/>
"I am not a person," Siofra replied, sadly. "The English invaders, they took everything from me. This castle was me home and it is all that I have left. I will not watch it fall to them. They did this to me." Her voice turned angry and a green light flared around her.<br/>
Lena gulped. "What happened to you?"<br/>
Without another word, Siofra reappeared between them. Raising her hands to their temples, she said, "Watch."<br/>
Lena and Kara's minds were opened up to a completely different scene. They still stood in the kitchens of Braemar Castle but now sunlight flitted through the windows and there were people and animals bustling about. A black and orange cat lazed on a table in the sun. They watched as a young woman, Siofra, stopped a pair of boys from running through the room, scolding them soundly before handing each a bun with a smile. She looked happy, vibrant, and a comparison to their own lives was obvious. A loud crack followed by screams came from the door that led outside. Siofra rushed to the door and Kara and Lena were transported outside where chaos reigned. Women and children dashed about as soldiers in scarlet marched the grounds, guns raised. The few men that could be seen were either shot or taken by the soldiers and beaten into the ground. Siofra ran to a pen that held several goats. She had spotted the two boys from early huddled together, trying to stay out of sight. An English soldier spotted them at the same time, calmly walking over to point his musket at their scared faces. <br/>
"No!" Cried the woman as she leapt before the muzzle blast. The ball hit her low on her stomach, dark red blooming up around the wound. She dropped to the ground, angry eyes never leaving the man with the gun. He shrugged and walked away in search of new prey. The tang of blood grew thicker on the air. Siofra's eyes began to dim as she reached out a hand to clutch at the frightened children. The ran her fingers over their clasped hands before turning her eyes to the sky as the light completely faded from her life. Her hand dropped to the warm ground, still. <br/>
Kara and Lena were left with tears rolling down their cheeks as the scene faded back to the dark surroundings. Siofra watched them, grimly, looking for all the world like she wished to forget. <br/>
"But there are no more invaders, at least not here. England and Scotland are still separated. Now they're just visitors who come to see the Highlands," Lena said, wiping the salty tears away. Kara just let them flow. <br/>
Siofra cocked her head to the side, disbelieving. <br/>
"They have left us alone?"<br/>
"Well, it took awhile but more or less."<br/>
"That is not possible," Siofra said, "the castle is still overrun."<br/>
"These are guests. They come to see the castle, learn its history. They want to know more about you," Kara explained. This only seemed to baffle the woman further. "I promise, you're safe now."<br/>
"Safe." The word fell flatly, as though Siofra had no comprehension of the word or its meaning.<br/>
"Yes, safe," Lena added. "There is no more danger."<br/>
Slowly, ever so slowly, Siofra's expression changed, morphing from sad confusion to absolute delight. She gazed over their shoulders, warmth flooding her features.<br/>
"Safe." The ghostly girl was enveloped in green light that emanated love and acceptance before disappearing entirely from view.<br/>
The two women were left alone in the dark kitchen with an EMF detector that suddenly went silent. <br/>
"I guess she's gone," Kara said.<br/>
"I can't believe that just happened," Lena replied, "I just can't."<br/>
"A super-powered wife you can accept but not the ghost of a woman from the 18th century?"<br/>
"I have to draw the line somewhere."<br/>
"Understood."<br/>
"Can we go back to the hotel now?" Lena begged. Her brain felt like it was melting under the pressure.<br/>
"Absolutely. I feel like we both could use a hot soothing bath and a lifetime of cuddles."<br/>
"Yes, that sounds nice," Lena agreed, relieved. At least her wife had gotten a good show from the ghost tour. She sighed. "I love you."<br/>
"I love you, too." Kara said, kissing her temple. With that, they left the confines of the castle, content that they were able to at least help one ghost on the trip. If the tour guide got a little snippy about Lena's modifications to the EMF, well, that wasn't her problem. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know jack-all about electronics and how they work, but Lena does so her explanation is simply that it works. Good enough for me in this short of a fic. This was half assignment by my therapist, half brainstorm with my bf. He picked the castle.<br/>Kudos and comments keep me alive so come love on me and check out my other pieces!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>